Kiana's pokegirl adventure
by KianaKitsune10
Summary: A girl named Kiana Kitsune decides to go on a pokegirl journey her starter pokegirl is a nogitsune. she's an original character
Kiana's pokegirl adventure prologue and chapter 1

Prologue start

My name Is Kiana Kitsune I've got 6 blood gifts 2 of which are unique to me I'm a 16 yr old girl and today I start my pokegirl journey. I've got dark pink mid back length hair and amethyst eyes, I'm 5'5" tall and my signature outfit is a dark pink skirt, dark red long sleeve top, black tights and a pair of black and purple hi tops.

My blood gifts are my dark pink fox ears and tail but I haven't gone through a threshold and because of me being what is already considered half poke girl it seems that I'm never going to threshold. This is one of my unique blood gifts the other being that I do minor shape shifting. My other 4 blood gifts are my elemental affinities for celestial, dark, ice and wind. I can channel these elements through my fox sword.

My father taught me to fight using a sword in case my pokegirls were unable to fight and I was attacked by a feral pokegirl. This was before we found out about my elemental affinities I had been subconsciously channelling my dark element into my sword which eventually turned my sword into a pitch black katana made of black fox metal, it also made the sword sentient after talking to it a few a times I learned that her name was yumi and she would always help me when needed.

My mother gave me a nogitsune pokegirl yesterday and told me she had just broken her code of honour. I've named her Mia and after spending a most of yesterday with her we've become friends I've decided to make her my starter pokegirl and after asking her she's agreed to it so In a few hours I'll be leaving home for who knows how long.

Prologue end

Chapter one becoming a tamer

It was now 12pm on Monday I was at the gate of my house with my family standing to say goodbye. My father gave me some healing items to heal my pokegirls along the way and said don't forget your training your style is unique Kiana giving dad a hug I said I won't thank you, next my mother gave me her old girldex and some pokeballs saying these will help you on your journey I smiled giving mum a quick kiss on the cheek I said thank you, my brother walked up to me next pulling out a black ocarina with pink foxes engraved into it out and said I always enjoyed it when you played the ocarina or sang a song Kiana never forget that they're one of your best talents I gave him a hug and said thanks bro and last but not least was my big sis who had a pink and purple mobile for me and a dark pink and black motorbike that looked like a fox walking up to me she said Kiana the motorbike is an early birthday present for passing your motorbike test and can be put into sphere form for easy transport the mobile has all our numbers so call us every now and again k I gave her a big grin and a kiss on the cheek saying thank you big sis.

I quickly got on kitsune the bike's new name and channelled my dark element into it shouting I love you all as I went racing off to the forest which lead to the city known as Aberdeen I got off my bike and folded put in sphere form to put in my satchel. I wandered around the forest for an hour exploring before I caught sight of a strange pokegirl pulling out girldex I scanned her reading the girldex as follows.

Frostwhelp the snowdragon pokegirl lv 15

Type: Semihuman (animorph (Draconic))

Element: Ice/Dragon

Attacks: Tackle, Snowball, Mist, Little cloud, big snowball, Twister and Bite

Appearance: Frostwhelps are small Pokégirls, usually ranging from 4'7" to 5'2" in height, with ice blue scales covering their body, a streak of white scales going from their crotch to their lower jaw. They possess medium-sized wings that allow them flight, but only for short distances. They have smallish, flexible tails that end in a blunt spike. Their builds are usually very small, and on occasion venture into the chubby area, their breasts usually a B-cup at max. Their heads are mildly draconic in appearance, with webbed ears and smallish horns curving over their heads, the points usually disappearing in their hair, which is usually some shade of blue.

After reading the girldex entry I noticed the Frostwhelp had a deep blue shade of hair

I decided I was going to capture her, so I quietly drew my sword whispering darkslayer style: final judgement and resheathing my sword with click three deep cuts appeared in the pokegirls back seeing that the pokegirl was significantly wounded I decided to have Mia attack once to make sure the capture would be a success.

I tossed Mia's pokeball whispering redeem yourself Mia, as she appeared she had black and dark purple fur that covered her whole body and she wore a dark purple version of my outfit without the tights and a pair of black and purple hi tops. Mia use shadow shot, then follow up with hypnotize and dream eater. Mia charged a dark purple sphere in her hand before throwing it at the frostwhelp's already injured back causing extra damage and the used hypnotize to confuse and then using dream eater to drain her of her energy throwing a pokeball the girl was absorbed in a beam of red light before the pokeball beeped three times and then clicked signifying a successful capture.

I picked the pokeball up and saying thanks to Mia before returning her to her pokeball I saw it was going to start raining heavily soon so I got my motor bike back out and quickly made my way to Aberdeen poke centre I slowed to a stop as I approached the poke centre I stopped outside putting my bike back in my bag I made my way inside to the reception noticing the nurse joy there I asked if I could take the test to be a registered tamer and then asked if she could heal my pokegirls. The nurse joy handed me an application form to fill out in order to be a registered tamer and I handed it back to her a moment later filled out and then put my pokeballs on the tray to be get my pokegirls healed.


End file.
